


Prompt Day 2

by anniewhovian



Series: Prompt Days [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, D&D, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sparkles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again I was feeling down and requested ficlet prompts.<br/>I may have underestimated my followers slightly.<br/>I love you guys <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mai/Jared: "If you love it so much then why don't you marry it?"

“You know Jared, if you love it so much why don’t you just marry it?” Mai’s teasing tone didn’t seem to register, Jared letting out a miffed laugh before turning his nose upwards.

“Maybe I will.” Mai watched him for a moment, confused. Jared moved to straighten his Wizard hat indignantly. 

“Roll a 6 for marriage?” Wallid didn’t quite know what to think at this point, instead just going with the flow. Jared blew on the die, rolling it in his palm gently before tossing it onto the table. Mai watched anxiously. The die slowed. 3. 11. 8. It stopped on 6.

“Oh my god.” Luke couldn’t stop his surprised whisper. Everyone looked at the die before slowly looking up to glance between Mai and Jared.

“It was a _joke._ ” Mai whispered fiercely.

“We’ve gone too far.” Even Ian couldn’t resist joining in. Wallid cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself.

“Jared, are you going to marry the ice cream or not?”


	2. Caddy/Ian: "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Ian rolled his eyes. James was being overdramatic, as usual. 

“Yes it fucking was. Don’t diss my pain, Moose.” Caddy glared at him before turning away once again.

“It was one bite, dude.” Ian smirked slightly as Caddy faced him head on.

“One bite? ONE BITE? TRY MORE LIKE FIVE.” Caddy gestured to his wrist, scratching furiously at the bug bites. “...I hate festivals,” He mumbled as an afterthought.

“I can’t get a good look when you’re scratching like that, James.” 

“Oh fuck off. I don’t know why _you_ didn’t get bit.” 

“Because I’m skinny as fuck? Because they only bite idiots? I can name plenty of reasons.” Ian knew exactly what he was doing, riling Caddy up, and he absolutely loved it. 

“Shut up. We both know you’re the idiot of the relationship.” Caddy’s face was flushed with what Ian presumed to be anger, but there seemed to be a tinge of affection there as well. He leaned in closely, holding back a smile.

“Well you’ll just have to bite me later to make up for it.” He walked away smoothly, leaving a sputtering Caddy in his wake. He had too much fun with this.

“I… Moosey what the fuck? Hang on a second!” Ian couldn’t stop his shit-eating grin.


	3. PBG/Hana: "You're too damn cute."

“You’re too damn cute,” PBG’s grin made Hana blush, a nervous chuckle bubbling into the air around them.

“Well, thank you,” Hana wasn’t sure what to say, settling on politeness as she stared at her shoes. PBG tipped his head to the side, placing a hand on top of hers to grab her attention.

“I’m serious. You’re adorable.” The sincerity in his voice made her flush, her face a dark red. He rubbed her hand with his thumb gently and she shook her head slightly.

“I.. uh.. Thanks.” He seemed amused, booping her nose with his finger.

“So freaking cute.” She squirmed slightly, unsure of how to respond. She glanced away to study the games on the shelf, surprised to feel his hand under her chin.

“Just. Adorable.” PBG tipped her head up, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. Hana froze when he pulled away, still absolutely floored by any and all physical affection PBG showed her. Face aflame she pushed herself into his chest, hiding her face as he laughed.

“Too damn cute.”


	4. Caddy/Ian: "Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?"

“Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?” Ian sighed, pursing his lips. There were many ways he could answer that question: because I like you; because it’s fun; because I like riling you up. But none of them seemed right. He thought for a moment.

“I don’t know. It just seemed like a good idea.” Weak answer, Ian.

“ _’It just seemed like a good idea’?_ ” Caddy stopped to stare at Ian.

“Yes, James. That’s what I said. I didn’t know you were a parrot.” Ian continued to walk, brushing past Caddy as he frowned.

“Oh shut up. What’s wrong?” Ian stopped. He had hoped Caddy wouldn’t be able to pick up on it, but…

“What do you mean ‘what’s wrong’? Nothing’s wrong,” Ian spoke quickly. Too quickly. Caddy watched him thoughtfully before moving closer, Ian taking a frantic step back.

“I know what’s wrong.” Ian paled.

“Y-You do?” Shit. This wasn’t good. This was the opposite of good.

“Yep.” 

There was a pregnant pause.

“...Well what is it then?” Ian was flustered beyond repair, trying to keep his emotion under check.

“Oh, I don’t know. It just seemed like a good idea.” Caddy turned, walking away as Ian gaped after him. _What the fuck?_

“What the hell does that mean? James?”


	5. Jirard/Shane: "Don't move, it'll be okay."

“Don’t move, it’ll be okay,” Jirard’s voice crackled over the phone, static blaring it’s way from the speaker.

“Jirard…” Shane’s voice rang around the empty room. He shook, trying to sit up. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he thought he was finally moving past this, every time he thought he was _okay_...

“I know, Shane, I know. Just hang on for me. I’m sorry I’m not there.” Shane tried to focus on Jirard’s voice, tried to think about anything but _her._

“Jirard, I… I hate this. I hate this. I hate feeling like shit. I hate feeling fucking useless. I hate her.” Shane wiped viciously at the tears making their way out of his eyes, face scrunching up in anger and helplessness. 

“Shane, listen to me. You are so much more then what she did to you. You are so much more than all of this. And I’m going to help you see that. I’m going to help you get past this. For now you just have to believe me. I’m not leaving you, Shane.” Jirard’s tone was firm and Shane could almost feel himself being wrapped up in a hug, could almost feel himself being held tightly. It wasn’t enough and yet somehow it was too much, nodding into the phone as he choked back a sob.  
He could do this, and Jirard would be there soon.

He could do this.


	6. Shane/Caddy: "You're eyes are red... were you crying?"

“Your eyes are red… were you crying?” Shane had arrived to the International Meeting earlier than usual, surprised to find someone else there waiting for him. Well, not waiting for him. But there nonetheless. Caddy whipped around to glare at him, hard stare melting quickly into a hopeless look.

“I wasn’t crying… well, maybe I was. But what does it matter to you?” Shane looked at him impassively.

“It doesn’t. Just thought I’d mention that it’s pretty obvious you were crying.”

“...Whatever.” Caddy scrubbed at his face.

“Look, you’re not the only one missing England, yeah? There’s not much we can do about it. So for now you just gotta suck it up and act like you’re fine, because what else can you be?” Shane didn’t know how else to explain his thoughts, but judging from Caddy’s expression that was wrong. Very wrong.

“That’s horrible advice. You’re allowed to show emotion, you know.” Caddy stared at him seriously. 

“...Whatever.” Shane felt his face heat up and he glanced down at his sketchbook. Like he’d want to show this emotion, yeah right.

“For example,” Caddy stood, walking to where Shane had sat down and leaning over the table to look at him. “I like you. That’s an emotion. What are you going to do about it?” Caddy’s face was a dark red but he held Shane’s stare. Shane gaped at him, the revelation unexpected but… not unwelcome. Shane smirked, leaning in closely.

“Then I guess I’d have to do this.” Shane closed the distance, kissing Caddy quickly. He seemed shocked, gasping as Shane leaned back, the very definition of calm, cool, and collected.

“Oh.”


	7. PBG/Jared: "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me,” Jared’s teasing tone brought a smile to PBG’s face. Relaxing in PBG’s dorm after a stressful day of practices, meetings, and of course, classes, the two found it easy to just play video games, curling up against each other.

“Oh, I’m embarrassing you? You literally make me sparkle, Jared! Do you know how embarrassing that gets when people realize _why_ I sparkle?” PBG’s face got warmer as he spoke and Jared laughed pleasantly.

“True, true. But I know you enjoy it. Besides,” He leaned in, voice dropping to whisper in PBG’s ear. “That way, people know you’re mine.” PBG froze, shivering before pushing Jared away.

“Shut up.” PBG picked up the controller, unpausing the game as Jared chuckled. He leaned in, catching PBG’s attention again as he kissed him gently.

“I like your sparkle.”


	8. Wallid/Hana: "There's a leaf in your hair."

“There’s a leaf in your hair,” Wallid pointed out this simple fact blatantly, reaching to pluck it out as Hana watched him curiously.

“That reminds me of a song I heard once.” Hana smiled and Wallid glanced at her amusedly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It was called ‘Finding a Leaf in Your Girlfriend’s Hair.’” Hana blushed as she realized the implications of the title. Wallid paused, turning to her.

“Oh.” 

“I.. .uh… It was on this album called ‘Soundtracks for Everyday Adventures’ and it uh… seemed like a cute album and um…” Wallid laughed, bringing Hana’s nervous stammer to a close.

“Well, it does sound cute. Much like you.” He grinned as she blushed, hand coming up to hide her smile. He chuckled pleasantly, moving her hand to kiss her gently. Hana gasped, mind reeling as he pulled away.

“I.. uh... I like leaves.”


	9. Shane/Jimmy: "When you're happy, I'm happy."

“When you’re happy, I’m happy.” Jimmy scoffed as Shane spoke. 

“Yeah right. I’ve barely seen you smile, how would I know what your happiness looks like?” Jimmy returned his attention to his 4DS.

“I’ll have you know that I’m plenty happy. Just because I don’t get overexcited like you do doesn’t mean I’m sad all the time or some shit like that,” Shane explained simply as he turned back to his drawing, Jimmy looking up to roll his eyes.

“Okay, Mr. Glare, I’m sure you’re very happy right now.” It was getting hard to keep the grin off of his face but Jimmy knew he was winning, Shane whipping around to give him a hard stare.

“‘Mr. Glare?’ _Really?_ ”

“Yes,” Jimmy’s simple response was met with another cold glance before Shane returned to his drawing and Jimmy let out a victorious whoop. 

Jimmy - 3  
Shane - 10

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently closed but if you want to stay updated on when they open again or if I request more ficlets like this find me on tumblr at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
